Undead Daemonic
Undead Daemonic The Undead Daemonic is the Evolved form of the Necromancer. "Criron: '''The Dead and I are becoming one. I shall Emerge more powerful than ever! Although long ago I was a general in Hells Armies who swore against the light, I will help the Angel and destroy the Lord of Terror... Then I will take my place as ruler of the undead." ROLES Caster, Summons, Debuffs Skills '''Fingers of Death Summon the powers of the undead to blast away your opponents into oblivion. * Damage Formula: (175 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) * Number of Targets: 2 + (Speechcraft/10) * Mana cost: 5 mp x Ability lvl Raise Undead Legion Summon Skeletons from the underworld to fight for the Hero. The Summon power scales directly with the Hero and the Ability Level * Skeletons Power: (Necroism) * Number Summoned: 2 + (Ability lvl)/10 * Health: 33%(50%) * Damage: (50 x (Ability Lvl)) + 33%(33%) * Armor: 1 x (Ability Lvl) Necroism Increases the Power of your summons. Summons: Skeletal Warrior: Melee (Unholy Dmg/Demon Armor) Skeletal Archer: Ranged 400 (Unholy Dmg/Demon Armor), Crit 10% x2 Necroism replaces them with Skeletal Orc: Melee (Direct Dmg/Demon Armor), Crit: 5% x2, Evasion 15% Skeletal Mage: Ranged 500 (Unholy Dmg/Normal Armor) Unholy Frenzy Sends the units into a frenzy increasing their abilities. If the unit is attacked it has a 10% chance to explode damaging nearby enemes and itself. *'Life absorbtion:' 10% chance (Dmg/2) *'Mana Absorbtion: '''10% chance (Dmg/10) *'Attack Rate Increased:' 50% *'Frenzied Dmg:' 50% *'Explosion Percent:' 10% *'Dmg:' (250 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.03))) *'Mana Cost:' 7 mp x Ability lvl '''PORTAL OF THE UNDERWORLD' The Undead Hero summons a portal from beneath the ground. The portal will release souls from the underworld raining upon their enemies in three waves of death. * Damage per Wave: (50 Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.01))) * Waves: 10 * Mana Cost: 10 mp x Ability lvl Daemonic Undead Gifts The Undead Daemonic Walks this land cursed by his desires of death and decay. His powers grows equal with his ties to the undead. LEVEL 1: Raise Necrox: Summon the dreaded Necrox. This powerful suummon will match the level and attributes of the Hero making Necrox very powerful. * Duration: Infinite. * Cooldown: 60 sec * Cost Mana: 2250 mp * Stats: Melee (Holy Dmg/Demon Armor) * Cleave: 15% * Crit: 10% x3 * Corpses of the dead: Consumes a corpse for 1k hp/sec regen for 90 sec * Cripple LEVEL 2: Corpse (level 1): Creates corpses in the targeted area. * Summons: 5 Footmen Corpses * Cooldown: 20 seconds. * Mana Cost: none LEVEL 3: Corpse (level 2) : Creates corpses in the targeted area. * Summons: 5 Forest Spider Corpses * Cooldown: 20 seconds. * Mana Cost: none Curse (level 1): Curses a target enemy unit, causing it to have a high chance to miss each attack. * Miss Chance: 40% * Duration: 30sec Hero, 60sec Unit. * Cooldown: 1 second. * Mana Cost: 200 mp. LEVEL 4: Animate Dead (level 1): The Undead Hero reanimates 3 dead corpses to do his will until bone in torn from soul. * Reanimates: 3 Corpses * Cost Mana: 300 mp. LEVEL 5: Corpse (level 3): Creates corpses in the targeted area. * Summons: 6 Black Spider (below) or Forest Spider Corpses (above) * Cooldown: 20 seconds. * Mana Cost: none Unholy Aura (level 1): An aura surrounds the hero, causing all nearby units to have increased life regeneration and movement speed. * Life Regeneration per Second: 100 * Move Speed Increased: +50% * AOE: 400 LEVEL 6: Curse (level 2): Curses a target enemy unit, causing it to have a high chance to miss each attack. * Miss Chance: 60% * Duration: 30sec Hero, 60sec Unit. * Cooldown: 1 second. * Mana Cost: 200 mp. Animate Dead (level 2): The Undead Hero reanimates 6 dead corpses to do his will until bone in torn from soul. * Reanimates: 6 Corpses * Cost Mana: 600 mp. Unholy Aura (level 2): An aura surrounds the hero, causing all nearby units to have increased life regeneration and movement speed. * Life Regeneration per Second: 300 * Move Speed Increased: Max * AOE: 450 Decaying Aura: Souls of the dead eat away at the enemy, reducing the nearby units armor and causing them to receive more damage. * Armor Reduction: 70 LEVEL 7: Corpse (level 4): Creates corpses in the targeted area. * Summons: 5 Demon Hounds * Cooldown: 20 seconds. * Mana Cost: none Decaying Aura: Souls of the dead eat away at the enemy, reducing the nearby units armor and causing them to receive more damage. * Armor Reduction: 100 Chaos Unleashed: Unleash souls from the underworld to splash and destroy the living in massive waves of death. * Damage per Wave: Int x 3 * Waves: 5 * Cooldown: 40 * Cost Mana: 2750 mp. LEVEL 8: Corpse (level 5): Creates corpses in the targeted area. * Summons: 2 Demon Infernal, 5 Demon Tormentor and 5 Demon Hound corpses. * Cooldown: 20 seconds. * Mana Cost: none Unholy Aura (level 3): An aura surrounds the hero, causing all nearby units to have increased life regeneration and movement speed. * Life Regeneration per Second: 400 * Move Speed Increased: Max * AOE: 500 Decaying Aura: Souls of the dead eat away at the enemy, reducing the nearby units armor and causing them to receive more damage. * Armor Reduction: 120 Necroism When the Hero's summoned units die they will grant a small percent of life to the Hero. If the unit is Frenzied that unit will deal twice the dmg in a wider area. * Life harvested: 10% of Maximum Life, * Mana Harvested: 10% of Maximum Mana LEVEL 9: Mana Shield: Activates a magical shield that surrounds the hero. Absorbing damage by sacrificing mana. * Damage per Mana Point: 7 * Cost Mana: 1 mp. Curse (level 3): Curses a target enemy unit, causing it to have a high chance to miss each attack. * Miss Chance: 80% * Duration: 30sec Hero, 60sec Unit. * Cooldown: 1 second. * Mana Cost: 500 mp. Animate Dead (level 3): The Undead Hero reanimates 9 dead corpses to do his will until bone in torn from soul. * Reanimated: 9 Corpses * Cost Mana: 900 mp. Decaying Aura Souls of the dead eat away at the enemy, reducing the nearby units armor and causing them to receive more damage. * Armor Reduction: 140 Unholy: Unholy spirits emerge from the ground causing anything nearby to wither and die. Pools of blood will be spattered all around with the blood of the innocent causing horrific waves of damage. * Damage per Wave: Int * Duration: 5 Waves * Cooldown: 45 seconds. * Mana Cost: 4200 mp. Level 10 Decaying Aura Souls of the dead eat away at the enemy, reducing the nearby units armor and causing them to receive more damage. * Armor Reduction: 160 Ritual: Conjure an area of death and despair where all enemies decay while inside and undead corpses are brought back to life. * Damage per Wave: Int/2 * Waves: 30 * Summons: Numerous hellhounds and Daemonic Tormentors (see corpses skill) * Cooldown: 120 seconds. * Mana Cost: 3500 mp. ITEMS * Left ** Infinitas - Undead Feast: 2x Int * Exquisite ** Worn out Feather - Undead Feast: 2x Int ** Bloody Wings of the Night - Undead Feast: 2x Int ** Bloody Wings of the Newbae - Undead Feast: 2x Int ** Daemonic Wings of the Newbae - Undead Feast: 2x Int * Ultimate ** Crirons Scroll (level 200 req) ** Shadric (level 350 req)Category:Evolved Heroes Category:Pages with Bugs in 6.08